What If?
by National Crime Syndicate
Summary: What would have happened if Robin and Cyborg separated from the team in DIVIDE & CONQUER. A recreation of the video 'Beat It' Oneshot. R&R! Flames accepted.


ONE-SHOT FROM THE SONG 'BEAT IT' AND A REMAKE OF THE VIDEO.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or the song 'Beat It' from Michael Jackson. Not even the video.

Jimmy, one of Cyborg's gang was sitting there eating his midnight lunch with his old friend and also member of the gang, Roy. Roy didn't eat anything, he was just looking at the clock, until it struck 12.

'Ready for the Rumble?' asked Roy

'More than ever.' answered Jimmy, and they both exited the bar.

A guy from Robin's band came out from the sewer, to join up with his comrades. From the darkness of a building, came out 5 young men, from Robin's gang.

Somewhere nearby, Robin was exiting the bar from where he was at, along with a couple of other guys.

Cyborg did the same in another bar. While leaving, he saw BB, another member of Cy's gang, and slapped his in the back of his head. Beast Boy was with Raven sitting on his lap. As soon as he received the hit on the back of his head, he understood what he meant. But before leaving, he pulled Raven's hair slightly, enough for her lips to be facing the ceiling, and kissed her passionately. Then he left. Cyborg, along with his followers, were on the street, walking towards the place where they would fight.

A young man, probably 17, was trying to sleep, but was surprised by the screams of all the gangsters coming down the street.

_They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it_

Cyborg was walking down the street, with a dozenn people behind him. They passed by a pair of spiky-haired teens, to pick them up, but Cy didn't stop walking. They all catched up with him.

Robin and followers were heading towards the truck where all of his gang would meet, and then head to the abandoned building where everyone would fight.

_You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

The boy who was trying to sleep, finally got up to see through is window.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fighter  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it!  
Just beat it, beat it!  
_

The boy suddenly remembered. 'Holy crap! The Rumble!'

Robin and followers were arriving the truck, seeing the others were already there.

"Let's go." Yelled Robin.

_They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it._

The boy had dressed quickly, and was dancing his way to the place where they would fight.

Cyborg's gang was going to meet at one point, near the place where they would fight. Cyborg, and his dozen followers, were meters away from this place. And in an opposite hallway, the other part of the gang (about 2 dozen) was arriving.

_You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

The boy had entered the bar where Cyborg was supposed to be at, but it was empty. This meant only one thing: The Rumble was about to begin.

'Gotta get moving!' yelled the boy, and exited the bar.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it!  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fighter  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it!  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fighter  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

_Just beat it (beat it, beat it, beat it)_

_Beat it (beat it, beat it, beat it)_

_Beat it (beat it, beat it, beat it)_

And the two gangs entered the big building. They were many on both sides. They looked like armies from the medival times.

'Long time no see, Rob.' said Cyborg.

'It ends tonight.' answered Robin, extending his arm.

'Right.' Cyborg also extended his arm, and put his forearm on Robin's. They took their switchblades out, and the fight had begun. As soon as one died, the others would fights. It was a duel to the death. The main door slammed open, and the boy came in to stop the fight. He began to dance in between Cyborg and Robin, and for some unexplained reason, everbody began to dance. They danced, and exited the builing in peace.

OOOK. That ending was…weird. But, it's the video of 'Beat It' from Michael Jackson. Ok. What do you think? Good, Bad? R&R!


End file.
